Mannon (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Geography and Cultures
Zengroda Zengronda is the northern brother of Endufo. Zengronda's geography is dominated primarily by arid badlands and vast tundra and is (very) roughly separated into five distinct regions. The Westweald The Westweald is a mysterious land comprised of rocky mountains and dense jungles. Home to the spirit Witches of Dromar, many mysterious things are said to take place in its misty canyons. The Westweald is roughly split into two regions. The northern, more "civilized" region is known as the Banju. South of there lies the thick jungle of Banjudar. The Burning Lands The Burning Lands are a vast expanse of arid scrub-land that has been dominated by the Temple of the Ebon Storm. Originally part of the Korzian Empire along with the Silver Desert, this land is riddled with ancient wealth and power. There are three nations that reside within the Burning Lands, but two of them pay fealty to the third. Running along the eastern coast of the Breach lies the realm of Argonia, a booming center of trade suffering under the Temple's iron fist. To the west of Argonia is the land of Deyja, the old heart of Korozia. The third country is that of Phyrexia, an extremely brutal environment due to the ever present Ebon Storm, it also contains the Temple of the Ebon Storm. The Mechian Peninsula The Mechian Peninsula is a land torn apart by civil war. The two large nations of Brellach and Conrath constantly clash at their borders over the politics of the Holy City of Numecca. The Peninsula is an area of warm summers and mild winters, forests populate much of its geography along with rough valleys and plateaus. The Heathen North The Heathen North is named so due to its geographical isolation from the rest of Zengroda. This in turn created cultural intolerance and thus the southern realms consider their northern brothers to be dimwitted and brutish. Dominated by tundra and isolated snowy mountains, it is a harsh land to survive in and many of its people live in small tribes and villages. The primary deity worshiped here is Dromar, the goddess of fire and wisdom. The Grazelands The Grazelands are exactly that, areas of wide flat terrain with nothing but rustling grass as far as the eye can see. As such it is an ideal location for farming, and many small city-states exist within its boarders. The Silver Desert The Silver Desert received its name from the Silver Emperor, a man of such arcane might he could turn whatever he gazed upon into silver. Vast and treacherous, the desert hides the remains of a mighty civilization. It is not uninhabited however, for many would-be practitioners of the dark art flock to its ruins hoping to chance upon some undiscovered treasure. Endufo Rujarken Planes Velossis Highlands Yevonack Peninsula Shatterclaw Mountains The Cage Whispering Sea Ocean of Tears The Ocean of Tears is a large stretch of water that separates the continents of Zengroda and Endofu. Many brutal nations make their claim in the Ocean, and through the endless wars over its great natural resources has the water gained its name.